


Sollux: wake up.

by Furcula



Series: Domestic erisol [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eridan is from a wealthy Norwegian family or smth, Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M, Mornings, POV Sollux Captor, Short & Sweet, korean sollux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furcula/pseuds/Furcula
Summary: Nerd boi wakes up and loves his bf





	Sollux: wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's the first fic i post here..  
> Comments are appreciated  
> Enjoy

You wake up about ten minutes before your alarm clock. Your room is dimly lit and your bed is warm. You definetly don't want to get out of your sheets and leave the warmth radiating from the body next to yours. You take some time to look at him. His bare back catching the rays of sunlight, his left arm hiding his face. You are just able to see some wild blond locksb and the shadows on his back created by his shoulderblades and spine, you could trace it from his neck to his tail bone. You concider it. The softness of his skin calls you but you'll risk waking him and that'd be cruel on a monday morning. You think you will have to go soon. The plane won't wait, your boss asked you to go to this nerdy event in germany that would only last one week. You'll have to talk to a whole bunch of ignorant brats, stay relatively friendly and avoid any insults. Sounds excellent.

You manage to get off the bed without waking the (truly adorable) sleepy figure against you. He still has time and it would be harder for you to leave if he were awake. So you get dressed and slip your bag on your shoulder. You walk through the hallway and get your shoes, you will buy a coffee at the airport, you think. You remove your keys from the kitchen's table and go back to your bedroom. He is now occupying all the space on the bed, bastard. His purple lock of hair is lazily covering his forehead. Small freckles resting under his long eyelashes, his mouth slightly open with drool at the corner. You contain a laugh but can't help smiling. He is too cute for his own good when he is like this, sleeping. Not like you'll ever admit it in front of him. You move closer to him and slowly, carefuly, give him a small peck on the cheek.

"Later, ED." you whisper. You're about to leave when you spot the scarf he wore the day before on a chair. You grab it and shove it in your bag with the rest of your clothes. Might as well take something of his with you. You'd have trouble sleeping without his smell, this too you'll never say out loud. He has so many scarves he won't even notice it's gone. What a fucking fashionista, you'll miss him. So you just watch him sleep one last moment before you shut the door behind you.


End file.
